1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for making contact with a conical contact, in particular an end terminal of a battery for motor vehicles, i.e. a battery terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,741 (see FIG. 4), which forms the generic type, discloses a battery terminal of the abovementioned type. A screw with a bolt is provided as means for reducing the width of the openings which engage on the clips. This screw cannot be tightened from above but rather only from the side. It has been found that such an arrangement is unsuitable for mounting by robot. Furthermore, owing to the conical shape of the battery terminal, this known arrangement does not ensure that contact is made satisfactorily.